An engine used in trucks can be provided with a Variable Turbine Geometry (VTG) also termed Variable Geometry Turbocharger or Variable Geometry Turbine (VGT). One reason for employing VTG technology is that it facilitates fulfillment of emission requirements for i.a. diesel engines.
As is the case for all gear shifting there is a desire to minimize the time required to carry out the gear shift. This is because during gear shift there should not be any torque on the drive line. Gear shifting is also described in the international patent application having the international publication number WO 03/018974. Furthermore, in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,018 a method of controlling a VTG during gear shift is described.
Hence, there exist a need for a method and a system that is capable of providing a quick gear shift.